The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for acquiring timing and gain information.
In typical storage devices, information is stored to a magnetic storage medium that includes embedded data fields that may be used to synchronize to information derived from the storage medium. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary series of data 100 that may be transferred in a storage device. As shown, data 100 includes servo data 105 followed by a gap 110, a user preamble 115, a sync mark 120, and subsequent user data 125. User data 125 is followed by a gap 130. The data pattern is then repeated with the next servo data 105 pattern. The derivation of timing and gain information is based upon estimating phase and frequency of the received data from a preamble period. Accurate estimation of phase and frequency may be achieved where longer preamble patterns are utilized. To this end, some data storage systems rely on extended length preamble patterns. Such patterns, however, increase the overhead associated with the data and result in a corresponding decrease in data storage efficiency.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for acquiring timing and/or gain.